


Sooner Now Than Never

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [5]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M, no bad stuff to do with that tho, not really serious ones tho lol, theyre just drunk af, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Chris and Josh, both drunk off their asses, decide that a party isnt worth breaking apart for.





	Sooner Now Than Never

“You wanna go join the party again?” Josh asked, his voice slurred from the beer he’d been drinking.

It was almost midnight at the Washington household, but with Josh and his sisters throwing a party in their parents’ absence the place was far from quiet. Chris sniffled slightly from the chill of the balcony. It was fairly quiet out here, he supposed, but he could still hear the bass from downstairs and the chattering of voices from just inside.

Although it was cold outside, Chris felt perfectly content with his face pressed against his friend’s chest, glasses skewed and hair a mess from where a hand played with it. Chris could tell that Josh had his head thrown back over the back of the chair, eyes closed and shoulders lax. He supposed that if they didn't go back inside they might end up falling asleep out here - drunk off their asses in the snow.

“Not joining the party bro, that mood is ruined right now. Kinda just wanna sleep this off though.”

“Oh yeah? Couch is probably taken though. Wanna come to mine?”

“That’s gay, bro.”

“Yeah it is. Is that a no?”

“No, I’m cool. Let’s ditch this chair and get inside.”

“Hah, cool.”

Chris made a move, pulling his face from Josh’s chest and flinching at how the plastic buttons pulled off his face. Josh didn't seem to notice the red marks across his friend’s face, instead focusing on dragging them through the house without being seen by anyone from the raging party downstairs. They giggled, hiding behind a corner as they waited for someone to walk past, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Finally they reached Josh’s bedroom and collapsed on the bed, still struggling to contain their giggles as they attempted to toe off their shoes.

“Bro, bro. I fucking love you bro, you're so cute,” Josh mumbled, pulling Chris closer while simultaneously trying to take off his own jacket.

“Fuck off, bro. I’m not a chick.” Chris laughed, finally managing to pull of his jeans. He seemed content to leave the rest of his clothes on, and as soon as Josh pulled off his jacket they settled together on the mattress, their faces pressed into the corner of one another's shoulders.

“You're not a chick,” Josh agreed, “You're handsome as fuck.”

“Yeah bro, you too.”

“I’m being serious, bro. You're super handsome, you've got muscles, yo.”

“Aww, bro! You love me!”

“You're my bro!”

“You're my bro too!”

“Aww, come here,” Josh said, and pulled Chris closer by his shirt to snuggle further into his neck. Chris laughed at the feeling of Josh’s breath fanning over his shoulders and down his back, but didn't hesitate in putting his arms around him and rubbing his face into Josh’s shoulder.

“I love you, bro.”

“‘Love you too, man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know that there is an excess of "bro" talk in this fic, but that's how I talk in real life so it just felt natural to me, yo. 
> 
> As always, please leave Kudos, bookmarks and comments!


End file.
